


Memories of a Distant Life

by K_asumii



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_asumii/pseuds/K_asumii
Summary: Lan WangJi is caught up in past memories when he sees that he could lose the one he loves again.





	Memories of a Distant Life

A hoard of walking corpses run forward chasing two figures engulfed in a moonless night. One dressed like the dark crevices of a ravine and the other resembling that of the moon in the morning clouds. 

A flute melody is heard, piercing and yet commanding with a flash of a pale blue clashing through the middle of the hoards; taking down seven in one hit.

Lan WangJi slices his sword forward with one hand and with his other, the sound of his guqin is heard dueting with the ominous harmony of Wei WuXian's flute.

Wei WuXian plays flawlessly and lets Lan WangJi strike down at them. Their rotten flesh gashing open and bones exposing broader with each strike before falling down to the floor; motionless.

A scream echoes through the trees and the two look at each other. Without even speaking, they look back to the direction of where the scream came from and was already leaving their shadows behind them in a hurry.

Lan WangJi stopped suddenly, sheathed his sword and wrapped his arm around Wei WuXian's waist, pulling them both behind the trunk of a wide tree.

"Wait."

"Lan Zhan, what--" he was cut mid-sentence when he heard the harsh teeth grinding groans coming from in front of them. He turned to look and silenced himself.

\---------------------------

"Get away from me, what the hell are these things?!" A young voice calls out to the boy next to him. The golden yellow of his clothes clashes as arrogance and youthfulness. Beside him was another boy, with the cloud motifs hanging off his robes and the forehead band drifting behind him elegantly. He was a boy around the same height but mature and resolved and contrasted the likeliness of the other.

"Jin Ling! Watch out!" ShiZhui tucks in front of Jin Ling who wasn't paying attention and cuts through the decaying tissue of a corpse's neck. Before its head could hit the floor though, an arrow struck through two corpses coming from the left with a piercing yellow glow.

"You don't need to protect me!" Jin Ling stumbled out, watching the flawlessness of ShiZhui's movements gliding in front of him. ShiZhui glances at him with a gentle smile and nods, understanding that Jin Ling was hiding his thanks in embarrassment.

Jin Ling watched ShiZhui's back and switched over to his sword. They both had different styles of swordsmanship, but they worked in such harmony it could best Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian themselves. It was hard to believe that these two were not partners themselves, but the best of friends.

\---------------------------

Wei WuXian stared wide-eyed and then looked back to Lan Zhan. "Why is Jin Ling and ShiZhui here?" He questioned in a hushed voice. 

He loosened his grip on Wei Ying and they silently agreed then. Letting ShiZhui and Jin Ling deal with this themselves would be too dangerous. Especially with the unhealthy amount of walking corpses tonight.

"Let's go, HanGuang-Jun." Wei WuXian held his flute in his hands and brought it up to his lips.

"Mmn." Is all Lan WangJi said and strummed chords to match the striking vibrato of Wei Ying's flute, Chenqing.

They darted out from behind the trees and watched as the corpses stopped in their tracks and held their hands to their ears, hoping that it would drown out the deathly composition of the partners. They ultimately failed to block out the harmonious composition of the couple and fell hard onto their knees. All of the corpses stared up towards the sky and died in that position, hands stiffly falling down to their sides and necks locked in place.

Jin Ling and ShiZhui were surprised at the sight of them, but were thankful they showed up.

"HanGuang-Jun!" the two boys said in unison and they both went into defensive positions, letting their seniors take over. 

The way Wei WuXian fought was shameless, he hid behind Lan WangJi and let him do all the work. Lan WangJi switched over to just using Bichen and struck the corpses glued in their spot by WuXian's flute. 

When they killed off the last one, Jin Ling and ShiZhui ran over to them.

"HanGuang-Jun!" ShiZhui called out to him with panic painted over his face. 

Jin Ling followed behind him and weakly called out from behind him at the same time. "H-HanGuang-Jun.."

Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian both look over to them and noticed their distress. 

"What's wrong?" Wei WuXian stood in front of Lan WangJi as he listens carefully from behind him. His hand resting on the middle of Wei Ying's back as a sign of him being warry, an unconscious physical touch that developed over time of being together.

"JingYi was separated from the group and I fear that scream from earlier was him," ShiZhui explained as calmly as possible. 

 "Search the area, stay close." Lan Zhan's answer was short and straight to the point, but there was just something about this entire scenario that made him a little anxious. He didn't know why, but hopefully, the answer will show itself to him.

\---------------------------

Lan JingYi felt the tree suddenly jerk downward. He was tied to a branch and he couldn't move at all. He looked below him and instead of seeing the comfort of dirt under him, there was a deep cliff leading into the darkness of fog and faint outlines of the top of trees. He was scared and reached for his sword but it was gone. JingYi looked around in a hurry and saw that, at the trunk of the tree about 3 meters from him, his sword was wedged into the many fissures of the bark. The sheath lying neatly on the ground with his many different pouches, talismans, and his outer robe.

He struggled to get out of the tight grasps of the rope but the more he looked around and struggled, the more the tree creaked and dipped lower into the cliff.

"AHHH!" He screamed as loud as he could and prayed to the almighty Buddha that someone could hear him. 

"How did I even get here?" He asked himself that and couldn't remember at all. All he remembered was that he went to go use the bathroom and when he came back, Jin Ling and ShiZhui were gone and everything went dark.

However, as he was in thought, somewhere from the tree he was tied to, came the heart-stopping sound of bark slowly tearing.

"FUCK! SHIZHUI! JIN LING! HELP ME!" He lost it. He knew this branch wasn't going to hold him up for too long.

"JingYi!" ShiZhui called out from the distance and another one called out soon after it.

JingYi's eyes lit up and he turned his head back, "HELP ME!" He desperately called out and saw the dark figure from the trees appear and get closer.

"ShiZhui! Jin Ling! Help Me, hurry. This branch isn't going to stay up for any longer!" His cries were frantic, but the person that was approaching stopped, then turned back in a sort of panic, as if discovered.

JingYi was afraid that they were leaving him to die so he started to cry. 

"You jerks, I hope you feel guilty about leaving me behind! I'll come back as a walking corpse and kill you!" His sight was blurred by the number of tears and his head drooped in a way of giving up and accepting his fate.

Then, from the opposite side of where the figure had run away earlier, ShiZhui and Jin Ling ran out of the forest and into the clearing. They saw JingYi tied to the tree, hanging off the cliff and crying heavily. Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi were shocked at the sight but composed themselves immediately, taking over the situation.

"JingYi! Stay still, I'll come to get you." Wei WuXian was already rushing over and climbing the tree as JingYi could choke out a response.

Lan Zhan was looking around and surveying the area, he slung WangJi onto his back and eyed around. He found JingYi's belongings neatly arranged onto the ground strange and found a source of footsteps that belonged to neither of the ones that were already present. Something was very wrong. 

Lan ShiZhui and Jin Ling were standing at the foot of the tree Wei Ying was climbing and watched with fear in their hearts.

"No! Don't come! The branch will snap!" It was already too late and a heartbreaking snap was heard echoing throughout the cliff. Lan WangJi was there in a second to cut JingYi from the branch and reached backward for Wei Ying but missed by a hair. Lan WangJi felt thorns piercing his heart as it sank into his chest.

"Wei Ying!" He was too far to throw JingYi however, ShiZhui and Jin Ling were already on their swords and flying over as fast as they could after they heard the loud snap.

"Throw him, we'll catch him!" Jin Ling called out and JingYi was shaking his head, doubtful and frightened.

"Wait, Hanguang-Jun!" But before JingYi could finish his sentence, he was thrown over without a second thought and Lan WangJi rushed down after Wei Ying.

\---------------------------

Wei Ying screamed on the way down and thoughts flashed within his mind.

"Is this where I depart this world? I haven't apologized to Jiang Cheng yet. I haven't told Lan Zhan how thankful I am of him by my side. I haven't visited Shijie and apologized a thousand times over. I don't want to die."

"Wei Ying!" Lan Zhan's emotions were jumbled in his chest and a sorrowful cry escaped in that one shout. He swiftly followed down on Bichen and reached for his waist, pulling him into his chest with an unbelievably secure hold. Wei WuXian groaned and sluggishly wrapped his arm over Lan Zhan's shoulder.

"You came," his voice was exhausted from screaming and he let out a breath of relief. 

Lan Zhan was quiet as he held Wei Ying in his arms, standing mid-air on Bichen in the midst of night. The moonlight was subtle yet getting murkier as the clouds crossed over it.

"Hanguang-Jun." He didn't get a response so he called out to him in a softer voice, "Lan Zhan.." Wei Ying tried to push away a little to look at his face but Lan WangJi tightened his hold.

"You cannot leave me again." Lan Zhan whispered back, his voice was shaken up a little. He sounded so vulnerable at this moment. His grip on Wei Ying grew even tighter and he rested his head on Wei Ying's neck.

"I'm here, Lan Zhan. I'm here." He wrapped his other arm around his neck and hugged him closer. "I won't leave you." He knew this was an impossible promise, but it wasn't impossible in this moment and for another few decades at the best. 

"You were gone for 13 years. I won't tolerate you departing this world again." His voice was stiff and his grip on his partner was so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"I won't leave you, Lan Zhan... How will we do it every day then?" He joked a little, trying to cheer him up. 

Lan Zhan stayed silent for a while before answering him, "Mmmn." 

"Let's go home." Wei WuXian never cared if anyone else would see them doing things like this, and the same went for Lan WangJi. They were a shameless couple. So when JingYi, ShiZhui, and Jin Ling came flying down to go search for them on their swords, they were in the middle of an intimate embrace that would be awkward to interrupt. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian knew they were there, but didn't bother giving them a second of a glance.

"Let's not bother them," ShiZhui said in a hushed voice and dragged the two out and flew to the nearest town.

A while passed with them still in each other's embrace before Lan WangJi flew them back into the direction of their home. He picked Wei WuXian up into his arms and Wei Ying gently brushed over his forehead band, a form of comfort he could give to Lan WangJi. 

The pair reached a decently sized home, plain and simple, yet surrounded by a field of fresh soft grass, colorful wildflowers, various vegetables and fruits, and a small pair of little rabbits.

"Lan Zhan, you don't have to carry me like this. I can walk perfectly fine." 

Lan WangJi refused to let Wei Ying walk himself and carried him inside for him. 

"No." Lan WangJi kicked the doors open, then kicked them closed. He threw his sword and their instruments on the table and then laid Wei WuXian on their bed.

"Wait, Lan Zhan. Slow down-- ah!"

"No." Lan Zhan pinned Wei Ying underneath him and slid his fingers between the layers of Wei Ying's robes, softly caressing his skin.

"Lan Zhan." His voice trembled and his hands were already tugging WangJi's clothes off him.  

Their lips pressed together with want and desire but a stream of warmth dripped onto his face.

"Lan Zhan... Wait, stop."

He did and tucked his face into the side of Wei WuXian's neck. His chest heaved unevenly and his grip on Wei WuXian became gentler. 

Wei WuXian moved his arms down and wrapped around Lan WangJi's broad back. He held him in silence as he ran his hand through Lan Zhan's hair and tugged at the band and hair ornaments before placing them next to the pillow they laid on.

Lan WangJi stayed arched over Wei Ying for a long while, even after the tears had stopped and his breathing had calmed, he stayed in the warmth created between them both and rested his head onto Wei WuXian's shoulder.

Wei WuXian rested his hand on Lan Zhan's head and gently stroked him. His eyes closed and a song, that was special to them both, gently began humming. It was a song Lan WangJi had sang for him before in the cave of the Nether Xuanwu and later named it WangXian, after them both. It was their own little love song and Wei WuXian treasured it dearly. 

As Wei WuXian hummed, his voice remained strong yet gentle and he breathed each note with longing and care. Lan WangJi breathed silently and pressed a gentle kiss onto the softness of Wei WuXian's collarbone.

Lan WangJi moved his weight off of Wei Ying and let most of his body onto their bed but kept his head rested on his shoulder. He let Wei Ying continue running his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, letting all of their pleasant memories overflow him. He silently meditated as he listened to Wei Ying, but, when he was halfway through the song, he paused and repeated a line of the melody on his tongue, a silent urge for Lan Zhan to join him.

Lan WangJi sighed a silent sigh and continued the song with him. Wei WuXian gave a little cheeky grin and kicked their blanket up and pulled it over their half-naked bodies.

Wei WuXian quietly hummed along and embedded a little braid into Lan WangJi's hair and twirled it in his fingers. When the song finished, Lan WangJi stayed rested beside Wei Ying but being Wei WuXian, he was already aching to move around. He sat up and crawled over Lan Zhan and remembered something that Lan XiChen gifted to him before they left the Cloud Recesses.

He walked to the closet in a far corner of the room and dug through the different boxes he stored within. Lan Zhan, who turned on his side, was watching him contently from the bed.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm looking for something dà gē(brother-in-law --- referring to Lan XiChen) gave to me before we left the Cloud Recesses." He looked back momentarily and chuckled at the discomfort painted on Lan WangJi's face.

"What's that face for? Lan-er-gege, is it that weird?"

"Mmn."

"Well, it isn't weird at all to me. He's your older brother and even though we're not technically married yet, we live like we are. So, he's my older brother-in-law." He kept a smug look on his face and continued shoving things around.

At this point, Lan WangJi had already sat up and separated their robes from the blankets. He set his hairpin as well as his forehead sash on the table and pulled on his robes; leaving it untied. He grabbed Wei Ying's black robes and walked over to him crouched on the floor.

"What is that?" Lan WangJi asked and draped the fitted black cloth over Wei WuXian's shoulders and back.

\---------------------------

"What's this?" Wei WuXian's eyes lit up. "An early wedding gift?" He smiled like a child and set it on the table to open up.

"They're wedding robes I've had prepared for you two. The box you're holding is yours and the other one is for Lan WangJi." Lan XiChen smiled softly at him.

"Though, I haven't actually checked what it looked like. I just gave the kind woman at the shop your measurements and let her choose what ceremonial gown would best suit you. I hope it is to your liking."

Just as Wei WuXian was about to lift the lid of the box open, he saw Lan WangJi walking back from his Jingshi. 

"I'll look at it later. We'll come to visit when we can." His gaze went over to the golden struck, Lan WangJi walking out from the gaze of the descending sun.

\---------------------------

"He told me they were our ceremonial gowns. Should I try it on for you? Would you like to see?" He grinned like crazy and teased him some more. "Wouldn't you love to see me all dressed up next to you at the altar, husband?"

Even though Lan WangJi didn't show it on his face, he was truly in astonishment and his body ached to hold him more. 

In one smooth motion, Lan WangJi pulled Wei WuXian into his lap and sat down on a chair behind them.

"Wah--!" Wei WuXian whelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Lan WangJi's neck. Their foreheads were resting on each other and their gazes locked together, mouths inches apart.

"No."

"What? No?" Wei WuXian was genuinely confused.

"I want to only see it on our wedding day. Not yet. We'll have to wait."

Wei WuXian laughed, "the GuSuLan Sect really does raise romantics. Second Brother, Lan. When did you become such a hopeless romantic?"

Lan WangJi smiled with Wei WuXian and pressed his lips against the others.

"Feeling better, husband?"

"...Yes, wife."


End file.
